Pemudi Reinkarnasi dan Pemuda Reinkarnasi
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Bayangannya muncul, seolah mencoba untuk menarikku dari kubangan air kotor ini. Ia tersenyum cantik. Atmosfir gelap disekitarku pun teralihkan oleh cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan/ Gak tahu harus bilang apa buat summary. Based on Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudou Series by Bousou-P. Shoujo-ai. OOC. That's all. Re-make penambahan catatan. DLDR! RnR?


_Pernah dikatakan bahwa manusia itu adalah makhluk yang sulit ditebak. Masing-masing individu memiliki hati yang bervariasi. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah makhluk yang serakah dan tak ingin menghadapi kebenaran hidup mereka yang kejam nan pahit._

_Untuk itulah aku ada—sesuatu yang sering dipanggil "Stella" atau "Kota", dan bahkan tak jarang ada yang memanggilku "Tuhan". Dan aku ada untuk mengabulkan semua permintaan manusia. Termasuk sebagai tempat dimana mereka bisa melupakan kehidupan yang tak mereka inginkan._

_Dan "pelanggan"ku kali ini adalah seorang gadis yang berharap dapat mencintai dan dicintai oleh pujaan hatinya, meskipun itu berarti ia harus melawan hukum alam karena pujaannya itu sendiri juga adalah seorang gadis—_

.

.

**Gadis Bintang dan Dunia Kesenangan Ilusi**

—**Pemudi Reinkarnasi dan Pemuda Reinkarnasi—**

("Hidup bersamanya didunia penuh kebohongan ini, ataukah pergi dan mendoakan kebahagiaannya bersama orang lain?")

**Disclaimers :**

**Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len ©** Crypton Future Media dan YAMAHA Coorporation

**GUMI/ Megpoid ©** Internet Co., Ltd. dan YAMAHA Coorporation

**Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo ©** cosMo (Bousou-P)

**Starring : **Rin tetap sebagai Rin, si gadis reinkarnasi, juga sebagai "Aku Perempuan"; Gumi tetap sebagai Gumi; dan Len sebagai pemuda reinkarnasi Rin di dunia ilusi dan "Aku Laki-laki".

**Warning :** Berdasarkan lagu, ini _shoujo_-_ai_. Dan _tragedy_. _So, press 'back' button if you don't like it_.

(Mungkin bagi beberapa pembaca, fanfiksi ini akan menjadi amat membingungkan karena ada bagian paragraf yang menjelimet alias muter-muter. Atau mungkin yang saya yakin pasti ada yang bingung adalah di bagian "Aku Perempuan" dan "Aku Laki-laki" itu. Mohon maafkan saya jika membingungkan dan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa tanya pada saya lewat review.)

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

.

.

Suara kereta api dalam sekejap membuyarkan lamunanku. Mata biruku kembali menerawang jauh ke depan. Tanganku sesekali menyibakkan rambut pirang gelapku. Dan inilah yang kubenci. Posisiku saat ini persis seperti yang ada di drama-drama melankolis.

Memperhatikan sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang berjalan dan bergandengan disana membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Penuh dengan rasa cemburu dan marah yang sangat. Itulah aku. Jika kalian bingung dengan panggilanku, sebut saja aku Rin.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku harus mengalami semua ini. Mungkin kau berpikiran bahwa aku sedang cemburu dengan gadis yang ada disebelah lelaki itu. Namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Lelaki itu sendiri yang kucemburui. Ia berjalan dengan sahabat terbaikku. Namanya Gumi.

Gumi adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku. Ia selalu bersamaku sebelumnya. Kami menjalani kehidupan sekolah bersama-sama. Dan semua itu berubah semenjak ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki. Otomatis waktuku bersamanya menjadi berkurang karena ia lebih memilih untuk bersama kekasihnya itu. Aku tak mengurusi siapa lelaki itu. Melihat orangnya saja aku benci.

Kupikir awalnya aku hanya merasa tak suka karena lelaki itu merebut Gumi dariku. Namun perlahan aku mulai merasakan keanehan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa rasa marah yang kurasakan ini bukan rasa marah biasa. Aku seakan-akan merasa bahwa Gumi harus menjadi milikku dan bukannya orang lain.

Aku bingung! Aku tak tahu mengapa aku merasakannya! Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Memperhatikannya dalam jarak yang dekat. Aku tak ingin ia bersama dengan orang lain. Aku... AAAH!

Aku memiliki banyak perasaan menyedihkan yang tak kuketahui harus kubawa kemana. Aku mencintainya, dan cinta ini tak seharusnya ada. Rasa cemburu dan kemarahan ini tak seharusnya ada. Atau mungkin harus kubunuh lelaki itu agar perasaan negatif ini takkan pernah ada?

Aku benci! Aku benci diriku sendiri! Aku jijik! Kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan ini? Kenapa aku harus mencintai sahabatku sendiri?

Karena aku sendiri adalah perempuan, dan ia juga adalah seorang perempuan...

Bukankah semua ini tabu? Melawan hukum alam dimana aku tak seharusnya mencintai orang yang ber-_gender_ sama denganku? Bukankah Tuhan membenci orang yang memiliki penyimpangan kejiwaan seperti diriku ini?

Haruskah kubunuh diriku sendiri? Jadi perasaan cinta ini takkan pernah mengambang di permukaan?

Memperhatikan lembaran foto dimana ada aku dan dirinya disana, tersenyum dan tertawa seakan-akan tak ada yang pernah terjadi. Mengingat kembali semua memori kebersamaan kami. Membuat seluruh tubuhku seolah merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Aku ingin melupakan semua ini. Aku tak ingin merasakan semua ini. Menghilanglah, perasaan cinta yang tak diharapkan!

Jika saja aku memiliki sihir, akan kulenyapkan semua hal menyedihkan ini!

Perasaan cinta yang menyedihkan. Bagaikan air kotor yang tak bergerak kemanapun. Tak ada hulu dan hilir. Air kotor itu tak memiliki tujuan darimana dan kemana harus mengalir. Dan hanya mampu membentuk sebuah kubangan yang semakin melebar di hatiku.

Selagi aku tenggelam dalam kubangan air kotor ini, aku menatap ke atas. Mengharapkan masa depan yang cerah bersamanya. Namun kuyakin, takkan ada yang berubah sementara aku semakin tenggelam.

Karena ia pasti takkan menolongku yang hina dan menyedihkan ini. Ia akan merasa jijik padaku. Karena aku adalah makhluk yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini.

Perasaan cinta ini terus menumpuk dalam diriku, membentuk sebuah batu besar yang menghalangi aliran sungai yang tersumbat.

Aku merasa aku bukanlah manusia lagi, karena aku bahkan lebih rendah daripada binatang sekalipun. Jadi, kenapa aku harus hidup? Aku sudah tak memiliki tujuan lagi.

Perasaan ini akan tetap bertahan dalam diriku untuk selamanya. Mungkin takkan bisa menghilang meskipun aku membunuh diriku sendiri. Baik pada saat musim semi datang, beralih ke musim panas, musim gugur berlalu, musim dingin. Dan begitu seterusnya. Tanpa henti, tanpa akhir. Seperti sungai yang sangat panjang dan tanpa ada tempat perhentiannya.

Aku ingin bersama dengannya—namun disaat bersamaan, aku merasa bahwa semua ini adalah salah. Perasaan bersalahku ini akhirnya tak dapat kurasakan lagi, dikarenakan keinginan dan hawa nafsuku yang lebih besar dan mengalahkan segalanya.

Bahkan akal sehatku sekalipun...

Mataku masih menatap tajam pada dirinya disana. Ia tampak bergurau bersama lelaki itu. Perasaan cemburu ini pun bertambah besar. Ah, andaikan yang berada disana itu adalah AKU dan DIRIMU, tertawa dan bergurau bersama. Saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, maka akan betapa menyenangkannya hidup ini...

Aku mencoba menutupi perasaan menyedihkan ini dengan tersenyum samar. Tanganku menggenggam erat setangkai bunga aster putih. Dan kemudian mengangkatnya dengan sekuat tenaga, seolah-olah bunga itu memiliki berat lebih dari 50 kg.

"_Ne_, kira-kira, apakah ia mencintaiku?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Setidaknya aku bisa mendengar suaraku yang parau karena menahan tangis.

Aku memetik satu kelopak yang berarti "iya". Kelopak itu kubiarkan melayang jatuh ke atas permukaan sungai yang ada dibawah jembatan ini. Disusul dengan kelopak kedua yang berarti "tidak". Kelopak ketiga "iya", kelopak keempat "tidak", begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya bunga aster ini tampak menyedihkan tanpa mahkota bunganya.

Dan jawaban terakhir kelopak tadi adalah, "tidak".

Mungkin benar. Ia tak mencintaiku. Karena ia sendiri mencintai orang lain. Ia memiliki orang lain. Ia bersama orang lain. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya sendiri disini. Tanpa ada seorangpun disisiku. Membiarkanku menangis sendiri, meratapi takdirku yang begitu menyedihkan ini. Aku menutup mataku, seolah tak ingin melihat kebenaran yang sangat kejam dan menyakitkan ini. Terjatuh begitu dalam, mengangkat kakiku tanpa sadar dan semakin terjatuh didalam lubang hitam ini.

.

.

_Bunga aster ini pun berubah menjadi layu. Seiring dengan keputusasaanku yang semakin dalam._

.

.

"Selamat datang di kota yang bernama Stella ini. Kota ini adalah tempat dimana kau bisa melarikan diri dari kebenaran hidup yang menyakitkan dan melupakan segalanya. Kau akan merasakan semua keinginanmu terkabulkan, dan takkan pernah ada yang mengganggumu di dunia ini."

Seiring dengan suara gema itu lenyap, aku pun perlahan berubah dari "Aku Perempuan" menjadi "Aku Laki-laki".

.

.

Di hari-hari yang sangat normal dan biasa, sepasang pemuda-pemudi sedang berjalan bersama. Bergandengan tangan dan saling tertawa.

Dan pasangan itu adalah aku dan Gumi.

Akhirnya keinginanku terwujud. Aku kini bisa bersama dengan Gumi yang kucintai. Aku sangat bahagia bisa melewatkan waktu bersama—namun entah mengapa aku mulai merasa bosan. Hari-hari yang kulewati bersamanya terasa sangat monoton dan seolah tanpa warna.

Bagaikan lagu pop yang menyenangkan pada awal perilisannya, namun mulai terasa membosankan pada waktu berikutnya.

Bagaikan lagu pop yang akhirnya membosankan...

Bagaikan lagu pop yang lelah kau dengarkan...

Bagaikan lagu pop...

Hari-hari pun juga seakan ikut merasa malas dan larut dalam perasaan jenuh itu.

Kulit dunia yang menyenangkan ini semakin terkelupas, dan akhirnya menampakkan kerangka tulang dari sisi dunia lain.

Menyadarkanku bahwa sebenarnya ini semua adalah palsu...

.

.

"Halo, namaku Gumi. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

_Aku bahagia..._

"Kupikir... aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!"

_Aku sangat bahagia..._

"Aku permaisurinya, dan kau pangerannya!"

_Bahagia..._

"Kita akan selalu bersama dan saling melindungi, bukan?"

_Akan tetapi..._

"Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa gelisah..."

_Tetapi..._

"Benar juga. Aku melupakannya! Rin-_chan_! Sedang apa dia ya? Aku merindukannya."

.

.

Pintu gerbang dunia yang terbuka itu seakan berbisik, mengatakan bahwa "AKU" telah melupakan segalanya. Tenggelam dalam fantasi jiwa atas keputusasaan. Larut dalam libido cinta yang membutakan mata hati. Melupakan semua akal sehat dan hukum alam yang berlaku.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa "AKU" telah memalsukan diri dengan menjadi laki-laki di dunia fiksi ini, dan dengan seenaknya mencintai dan dicintai oleh Gumi.

Perasaan jenuh dan lelah yang menggunung di hatiku ini membuatku sadar, bahwa cinta yang kudapatkan ini adalah cinta palsu...

Begitu juga dengan Gumi yang ada di dunia ini. Ia juga palsu. Gumi yang asli ada diluar dunia ini...

.

.

Benar juga. Aku juga baru menyadarinya.

Bukankah "Aku Laki-laki" sebenarnya adalah "Aku Perempuan"?

BUKANKAH AKU ADALAH SEORANG PEREMPUAN? TAK SEMESTINYA AKU MENCINTAI SESEORANG YANG JUGA SEORANG PEREMPUAN SEPERTI GUMI, BUKAN?

Tetapi, kenapa ada "Aku Perempuan" didepanku? Jadi, apakah sebenarnya aku ini adalah "Aku Laki-laki"?

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dunia seakan bertabrakan dalam kepala "MILIKKU". "Aku Laki-laki" tak tahu, "Aku Perempuan" juga tak yakin. Kami berdua sama-sama tak tahu mengapa kami bisa terlibat dalam rangkaian ambigu ini. Bagaikan terjebak didalam lingkaran yang tak memiliki sudut dan ujung.

Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah; terus bersama dengan Gumi di dunia ilusi ini? Ataukah hanya mendoakan kebahagiaannya di dunia nyata? Namun, bagaimana dengan "kebahagiaanku"? Aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan!

Jika "AKU" pergi, maka Gumi yang ada di dunia ini akan menjadi sedih. Tapi, ah, siapa yang peduli? Dunia ilusi ini akan lenyap, begitu juga dengan yang ada didalamnya.

Jika "AKU" pergi, "AKU" hanya akan kembali menghadapi kebenaran yang seolah-olah dapat membunuh "DIRIKU" kapan saja.

Bagaimana?

Hmm... disaat seperti ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus AKU lakukan? Aku tak bisa terus-terusan terjebak dalam pusaran mimpi buruk ini.

"Aku Laki-laki" dan "Aku Perempuan" sama-sama tak tahu. Kami terjebak dalam delima dan ambigu. Kami semakin terjebak dalam lautan keputusasaan ini. Kami... AAAAAARGH!

JANGAN DIAM SAJA! JAWABLAH, SIALAN! CEPAT SEBELUM SEMUA INI MENGHANCURKAN DIRIKU!

.

.

Bagai termenung sendirian didalam labirin ini, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Semua pertanyaan ambigu ini terasa seperti ingin memecahkan kepalaku. Aku sangat ingin berhenti memikirkan ini semua. Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin keluar dari dunia ini. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku didunia nyata dengan normal.

Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Gumi di dunia nyata...

"_Ne_, Rin-_chan_, _ohayou_!"

Mata biruku dalam sekejap melebar. Aku tersadar dari keterpurukanku. Sebuah suara berdenging di dalam kepalaku. Mataku seolah menangkap sesosok bayangan yang kurindukan didepan mataku. Gumi yang menyapaku. Gumi yang tersenyum dan tertawa indah padaku. Gumi yang kucintai tiba-tiba muncul di benakku.

Dan semua profil tentang Gumi telah mencapaiku. Bayangannya muncul, seolah mencoba untuk menarikku dari kubangan air kotor ini. Ia tersenyum cantik. Atmosfir gelap disekitarku teralihkan oleh cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

Semua tentangnya bagai air yang kapilaritas. Menembus celah-celah terkecil dalam dinding keputusasaan yang mulai retak ini, bahkan dunia imajinasi yang juga perlahan goyah ini. Begitu mencapai inti dari semua ini, air itu tiba-tiba menjadi gelombang besar yang menghancurkan dinding baja ini.

Hal yang sebenarnya sangat berharga bagiku, kini berada tepat di layar depanku. Berputar kembali seperti ingin mengingatkan bahwa masih ada cahaya untukku. Menyadarkanku, membuatku bangkit dan berlari sekencangnya karena kutahu kemana aku harus berlari.

Ah...

Gumi, sahabatku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Meskipun aku tahu, kita berdua takkan lebih dari sahabat. Aku takkan keberatan asalkan kau masih bisa tersenyum dan bahagia meskipun tanpa diriku disampingmu.

Aku pun bertemu denganmu, namun kau yang berdiri didepanku ini hanyalah sebuah boneka marionet menyedihkan yang digerakkan oleh khayalanku. Dan jika aku terus-menerus mencintaimu di dunia ini, aku hanya akan menyesalinya suatu hari nanti.

Pasti...

Sekarang, aku sudah tak lagi membutuhkan dunia yang menyenangkan ini! Dan itu berarti, saatnya aku pergi dari sini! Meskipun itu juga berarti, permainan cinta yang menyenangkan ini akan berakhir untuk selamanya.

Aku berdiri di sini, membelakangimu yang berusaha menyusulku.

Sampai jumpa, Gumi yang kucintai. Aku akan mengembalikan dunia ini menjadi normal kembali. Namun semua ini bukan berarti kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi. Karena masih ada dunia nyata yang menjadi media perjumpaan kita.

Sampai jumpa juga pada "AKU" yang palsu, aku akan berusaha untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Takkan lari dari dunia yang kejam itu lagi. Tak lupa juga kuucapkan sampai jumpa pada dunia fiksi ini, dunia yang telah memberiku sebuah pelajaran yang sangat berharga. Namun semua ini bukan berarti aku membenci dunia ini. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih, karena dunia inilah aku tersadar.

Betapa sempitnya dunia yang kulihat sebelumnya.

Kedua palang rel kereta api itu pun menutup, memisahkan tempat kita berdiri. Memberi isyarat bahwa inilah saatnya kita untuk berpisah. Kudengar suaramu yang berteriak, namun aku tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena suara sirine kereta yang menggema.

Aku penasaran. Aku pun membalikkan badanku, ingin melihatmu. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kereta api melintas didepanku, menghalangiku untuk bahkan sekedar melihat wajahmu.

Menyakitkan rasanya. Begitu aku tiba di dunia nyata, dirimu akan berhenti mencintaiku. Aku akan sendiri lagi. Namun semua itu lebih baik daripada menenggak pil kebohongan dan kepalsuan di dunia fiksi.

Setidaknya, aku masih dapat bertemu denganmu. Kau masih sahabatku. Biarlah perasaan cinta ini masih ada, namun pasti akan dapat berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan positif yang mempererat hubungan persahabatan kita.

Sampai jumpa. Aku akan pergi dari dunia ini, dan mendoakan kebahagiaan dirimu yang sesungguhnya sekuat hatiku.

Apapun yang kau ucapkan, aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tersenyum, lebar sekali. Merelakan semua kesenangan ini lenyap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya diriku tatkala kereta api itu telah melewatimu.

.

.

_Bunga aster ini pun mekar kembali. Bersamaan dengan hatiku yang menjadi lega luar biasa._

.

.

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku sudah berada di kelas. Mengikuti pelajaran sebagaimana profesiku sebagai seorang pelajar. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, dan melihat Gumi yang duduk didepanku.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seusai pelajaran, kami sama-sama menikmati waktu istirahat dengan memakan bekal masing-masing. Kami tertawa bersama, namun hanya sebagai sahabat. Biarpun begitu, aku sudah merasa cukup puas. Aku yakin, inilah yang dimaksud dengan mendoakan kebahagiaan orang lain. Aku tak merasakan beban apapun. Malah semakin kupikir bahwa ia pasti akan bahagia dengan semua ini, aku semakin merasa bahagia.

Dengan mendoakannya, aku takkan lagi merasakannya. "Ketidakberuntungan" dan juga "Keputusasaan" ini lagi.

Semua ini membuat perasaanku menjadi damai dan tentram.

.

.

_Hanya berpikir bahwa ia akan bahagia dengan orang lain saja, sudah dapat membuatku lega dan takkan sengsara lagi. Mungkin kau juga harus merelakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu sepertiku? Daripada kau selalu menderita? Mendoakan kebahagiaannya juga merupakan cara agar kau bisa hidup bersamanya tanpa penderitaan._

.

.

-END-

(Dunia ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Rin itu sebenarnya adalah dunia yang diciptakan oleh seseorang (yang merupakan orang pertama yang menciptakan dunia ilusi itu, hanya saja dia tak bisa mengendalikannya dan berakhir ditelan oleh dunia itu sendiri) yang dipanggil "A.I" atau "Kota Ilusi" dan bisa mengetahui kesedihan manusia hanya dengan memasuki pikirannya. "Kota Ilusi" ini akan mempengaruhi orang itu (karena biasanya orang yang sedang bersedih itu gampang di sugesti) untuk membuat kota impiannya di "Kota Ilusi", membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya dan juga dunia nyata. Biasanya orang yang selamanya terjerat dalam sugesti ini akan berakhir dengan kematian.)

(Dan Rin disini berhasil menguasai dunia itu dan keluar dari dalamnya dengan selamat.)

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Saya tak tahu, saya spontan menulis ini semua -.- Padahal saya sebenarnya gak terlalu suka sama _shoujo-ai_, tapi fanfiksi ini terbuat hanya karena saya terlalu menghayati isi dari lagu aslinya (oke, sebut saya aneh)

(Salahkan saya kenapa judulnya jadi "Pemudi Reinkarnasi dan Pemuda Reinkarnasi", karena saya tak tahu apa versi cowok dari "Gadis" -.- Sungguh judul yang tak menarik ._.)

Banyak kekurangan, terutama deskripsi perasaan yang—menurut saya—kurang sreg alias kurang dalam. _Well_, saya hanya mengetik apapun yang saya mau, karena saya sedang stress berkelanjutan. Dan bukan berarti saya menelantarkan fanfiksi saya lainnya. Saya cuma lagi pengen mengetik yang lain aja #dikemplangkarenaseenaknya

(Dan keterangan dunia ilusi itu baru saja saya tambahkan karena saya sempat melupakannya. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan saya, Ryuuna Hideyoshi-san. Semoga bisa dimengerti.)

_So, mind to review?_


End file.
